Vic Polizos
|birth_place = Montgomery, Alabama, U.S. |occupation = Actor/Voice artist |yearsactive = 1970-present |known_for = roles in the films Prizzi's Honor, Harlem Knights, and numerous TV guest roles |spouse = Christine Estabrook, 1998-present |children = 2 children |series = Married... with Children |character = Poppy's Killer in the Seaaon 2 episodes titled Poppy's by the Tree, Part I (Unseen) and Poppy's by the Tree, Part II }} Vic Polizos (born Nicholas Victor Polizos on August 12, 1947) appeared as Poppy's Killer in the in the episodes of Married... with Children titled Poppy's by the Tree, Part I and Poppy's by the Tree, Part II. Vic is versatile character actor who has appeared in over 100 films and television programs. He is best known for his roles in the films Prizzi's Honor, Harlem Nights, Light It Up and Lovers, Liars and Lunatics and for guest starring in such television series as Seinfeld (The Baby Shower), The X Files, Jericho (Fallout), Modern Family (Earthquake) and Desperate Housewives (The Ballad of Booth). Vic Polizos at The Montgomer Independent, accessed 2014-3-10.Vic Polizos at Aveleyman Vic has also had recurring roles in Who's the Boss? (1992), Jericho (2006-2007), and Boston Legal (2005-2006). Polizos has appeared as guest roles in the NBC-TV series St. Elsewhere (1984-1986), Reasonable Doubts (1991-1993), and the CBS-TV drama Diagnosis Murder (1995-1996), and ABC-TV's NYPD Blue (1995-2004). Early life and career Polizos was born and raised in Montgomery, Alabama to Greek parents. His sister, Sandra Polizos, is public relations director at Saint James School and also editor of Prime magazine. He also has another sister, Renee. His first cousin is county commissioner and restaurant owner Dimitri Polizos, who just won an election to become a State Representative. His late parents were Nick and Callie Polizos. Nick owned the Riviera Restaurant in Montgomery.) In 1967, Polizos was majoring in psychology at Emory University in Atlanta. Polizos is a 1964 graduate of Robert E. Lee High School in Montgomery, where he had been one of the star performers in the school's drama program. While attending Emory University, the Emory Theatre Departmen auditioned for and gained the lead part of Sir Thomas Moore in the production "A Man for All Seasons," While still attending Emory University, he got an audition and was accepted for a prestigious Theatre Graduate Program at Temple University in Philadelphia, which then led to being asked to participate in a summer theater program in Williamstown, Massachusetts. In summer theater, he secured some bigger parts in smaller productions as well as some "little roles" on the "big stage." He also spent one year - around 1970 - touring the country in a one-actor production called "The History of Rock & Roll." The performances were staged at assemblies at high schools around the country. In his third year in New York City, he was working as a bar tender and about ready to give it up his acting dream when, out of the blue, he got a call from Meg Simon ("one of the great casting directors in New York City") and was cast in a smaller role in the Broadway production of "Anna Christe." The play was being "re-made" with beauty Liv Ullmann in the lead. John Lithgow was the male lead. His first major Hollywood film appearance was in the 1980 film Brubaker starring Robert Redford. Polizos, since then, has many roles in numerous TV series and film projects, including appearances on Seinfeld, St. Elsewhere, Hill Street Blues, Married...with Children. He's acted in his share of feature films, including notable appearances in Prizzi's Honor, Harlem Nights, Graveyard Shift, The Muppets Take Manhattan. Family life and personal Polizos has been married to actress Christine Estabrook since 1998. On Vic Polizos IMDB page, it states they are divorced. They have two children. References External Links *Vic Polizos at The Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Guest stars